Arise From Darkness
by ElvenSafire
Summary: The Fellowship and others reunite at Gondor to reminisce about the past with old friends and to celebrate the destruction of the Ring for it was destroyed two years ago...wasn't it?rn(May be R for later chapters: violencetorture, I'm being cautious) Conta


Don't own any of the characters…sadly

Warning: Contains NO angst or slash or sex, believe me I love this stuff as much as the next horny teenage girl but I wanted to make something different and more true to the story so as not to totally upset Tolkien and make him turn over in his grave.

There will be violence and torture and possible different outcome in the end…hmmm

I will try to stay as true to book and movie though I lean more towards the movies for reference and I LOVE Legolas and I may show a bit of favoritism but all the characters will stay as true to Tolkien as I can make them. Didn't really like how Frodo and Elrond and Galadriel and Gandalf left for Grey Havens AT ALL so they are all still with the Fellowship in Middle Earth. It isn't exact but it is my version so just go along with it but if there is an extremely big error, please inform me. I will need help if I attempt elvish. First Fanfic, BE NICE!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a beautiful day and all the Hobbits were in high spirits, even Frodo, to Sam's satisfaction. The world seemed to be feeding off their excitement, the sunlight streamed through the trees, the birds sang merrily and the vegetation swayed and tossed in the warm breeze. In this traveling manor they were all greatly reminded of the brighter times amongst the Fellowship, they had not realized after these two years how much they had missed their adventuring and travel. But, nonetheless they could also recall the more harsh times spent in their quest even more fiercely and were once again glad to be at peace. All that was missing to this fine morning was the rest of the Fellowship, which they would soon meet with once they had journeyed to Gondor.

Frodo lifted his head to the warm breeze. He had truly not felt so free and relaxed in what seemed like an age. He longed to see everyone once again, and to enjoy their company. He missed seeing Aragorn and to speak with him once more. To once again see his kind elf, Legolas, and the stubborn Gimili, Frodo could even do with one of their banters to once again make him laugh. He also desired to find comfort in Gandalf presence. A small smile formed across his face at the mere thought off the reunited Fellowship and he urged his pony to pick up the pace.

"Someone is rather anxious to get to Gondor," Merry stated, "But I can't blame you."

"Frodo take it easy we'll be there soon enough," Sam urged.

Sam was always mothering over Frodo more and more each passing day. Merry and Pippin both sniggered at the constant smothering glances and statements that Sam showered Frodo with. The look Frodo would furnish after such a remark was priceless.

"No worries, dear Sam," Pippin said joyfully, "the only thing Frodo has to fear is a sore backside from all this riding."

Sam gave a look to Frodo as if to question him if his bottom was sore and they should rest. At this Merry Pippin and even Frodo burst out into laughter again.

"I am alright Sam, besides we should reach Gondor today and…" but Frodo stopped short when he noticed a silhouette of men on horseback in the distance. A shiver ran down his spine, could these men mean harm upon their small group.

"Hello there," the man that seemed in charge yelled to the four hobbits, "You must be without a doubt the respectful guests with which we have been charged with the honor to escort to Gondor."

Frodo let out a sigh of relief; he was still far too jumpy and incredulous of others, a long lasting effect the burden of the Ring had bestowed him with. He was very happy to find that Aragorn had sent and escort to guide them. Though he was rather embarrassed when the members who were to guide them began to bow and give him appreciative and evaluating glances. He knew that many knew of what he had done, but was uncomfortable when he was fixed under there stares of wonder and admiration. So the Hobbits rode along with the guards toward their destination.

* * *

**(Author's note: Legolas does not have his own colony his home is still Mirkwood or Eryn Lasgalen whichever suits you. Not a big difference but thought you should know. Anyway all you Legolas fans here he comes!) **

* * *

"How much longer do we have to ride these beasts 'till we arrive," snorted a very grumpy dwarf, shifting uncomfortably on the bare back of the white horse.

"Do all dwarves complain as much on their travels as you," the fair elf in front of him replied.

"Only when they are putting their directional trust into a pointy eared elfling prince."

"I am perfectly capable in my directions Master Dwarf, but if you would like I could find you a pony or any other small creature you could ride then you would be able to choose your own path," Legolas retorted knowing perfectly well that Gimli was incapable or riding period.

Their banter had been going on for a good three days, or whenever they were not sleeping and were able to work their wit on one another. It is certain that if they were capable of carrying on their bickering in their sleep, they would. When they had passed through Rohan, the king of Riddermark, Eomer and his company had joined the two to travel to Gondor. Just under a day ago he and his company had proclaimed that they needed more rest than the dwarf or elf needed and had stayed behind. Legolas was certain that it was his and the dwarf's incessant squabbling that had caused the company to stay behind. Already knowing the true cause for Eomer's wish to delay, Legolas had insisted that they stay behind with the party merely to see Eomer King struggle to try and part with Legolas and Gimli without giving way to the fact that their squabble, though at first amusing, was getting on his men's nerves. They were not as used to Legolas' and Gimli's ritual as Eomer was.

Just as that amusing memory had flitted through Legolas' mind an escort of Gondorian soldiers came into his long ranged view.

"Hail Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli, King Elessar welcomes you." They Captain said, then he looked around expectantly, "Was not the King of Rohan and his company to ride with you?"

"We scared them off," Gimli answered plainly and bluntly.

"They should be following not too far behind, but at least out of ear shot," Legolas followed up with as if that would make Gimli's statement clear.

To those in the company who had been seen or even conversed with the two frequent guests they gave a knowing nod and suppressed their laughter. These two were always a welcome pair.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Aragorn was pacing within the walls of the White City. He had wanted to go out with the escorts and to personally greet his old friends. The king had greatly needed to see them again; his status hardly gave him the freedoms he had been granted when he was a mere ranger. Faramir had advised against him leaving Minas Tirith instead, and it did seem like logical not to invite his enemies to attack him but Aragorn still wished that he would have been allowed at least the freedom to meet his friends. Although it had been two years since the rings destruction, Middle Earth was far from perfect and its wounds were still healing. Orcs and Uruk-Hai still lingered with the soul purpose to cause destruction or try suicidal attempts to get revenge upon those who were responsible for their lord's downfall and their pathetic and scattered state. But Aragorn was more than capable to take care of himself and the Orcs were far too weak and mindless without a powerful leader to command them and devise their attacks. Nevertheless he would have to wait for his companions and be happy that soon he would be around his good friends that would allow him to drop his title and once again merely be an equal member of the fellowship.

Aragorn once again stepped out and strolled to the tip of Minas Tirith. He stared over the long plains as if expecting the Fellowship to burst out of the tree lines and come crashing through the city doors. He was so anxious to see them again, but he was not the only one. He gazed down upon the fair city; the entire population was in a frenzy to prepare for the celebration of their heroes in the war against the Ring. Bright banners filled the streets and everyone seemed to be moving along joyously. It truly was a special occasion, and this would be a celebration to remember.

Aragorn's eyes were once again diverted, though this time it was not a pleasant image that had caught his attention. The long dormant mountain to the east loomed ominously over the horizon.

"Mount Doom…" Aragorn whispered to himself.

That place still contained evil and darkness that would never be able to be healed. Aragorn had never been so transfixed with that looming mountain since after it had erupted as the Ring had been destroyed, but today the mountain seemed to be a bit more alive and Aragorn's heart seemed to quake as if Mount Doom had sent a tremor running through him. He quickly shook away the thought and moved his eyes back down to the merriment of the city. There was nothing to fear from that land now, the Ring and the Dark Lord were gone, and today they would be able to rejoice over it.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Unknown to the merry people and the recovering Arda, evil once again was stirring in the heart of Mordor. An evil that had, for two years, shrouded itself darkness and been kept undetected, had begun to stir. It, for that is all that It could be referred to as now, was nothing more than a presence, incapable of sustaining a body, unable to see as It had been able to do so before. It relied entirely upon Its mind and reaching out to those servants within Its small grasp. It remained in a hidden chamber in a hidden keep where It had fled two years ago. How It burned with rage and fury. How It yearned for revenge for the destruction of Its armies of Its powers and for the extreme pain that had been inflicted upon It those years ago. A pain that was so consuming that death at that moment had been welcome. But It had not perished and the pain had barely dulled. But strength was returning and Its nine servants were once again able to roam and do Its biding. All that It could do was wait, and wonder how it was that Its soul still wandered powerless, yet alive.

A dark hope lingered, and the form thought, if he himself was still alive then somehow it had not been destroyed merely damaged. Somewhere it still existed drained of power, like himself, but still intact, like himself.

All the Dark Lord needed was to find the Ring, and then he would take his revenge upon those who had caused him his loss and his pain.

The FELLOWSHIP…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED TO GET COMMENTS, THIS IS WHERE I ASK FOR SHAMELESS PRAISE OR JUST SHOOT ME DOWN NOW SO THAT I KILL IT AND IT'S DONE. THANKS!**


End file.
